Ride on to the new future
by DeathhellDK
Summary: A new clan has rise from the void threatening to control both Cray and Earth . Can Aichi and Shindou bring the world back to it peace and stop the clan invasion? Can Aichi survive all of his friends crazy antics and trying not embarrass himself in front of Kourin? There will be Lemon at some point!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Cardfight Vanguard! First, I would like to state that I do not own much about the event on the G series and the unit, so if I confuse them I would hope you guys will be understanding. Secondly, all this paring in this fanfiction might not be true as this is based on my paring. And last and for most, please kindly explain to me what the G unit is and how to use it in the review! Anyway, with that, sit back and enjoy!**

"Haiz…." Aichi sigh as he sit on the bench in the nearby park in England. He was currently studying overboard and soon they are going to have a study break. As much as Aichi was looking forward to go back to Japan and relax, he have been recently bother with one thing in his mind. That is non-other than the fact that he is dating Kourin, who was a member of Ultra Idol. He have been dating her since a few month back and was wondering how he is going to explain the situation once he reach back home.

"What wrong, Aichi?" He heard a familiar voice and turn to see that Kourin was standing there in her scarf wrap around her neck.

"Oh hi Kourin-san. Finish with your work already?" He ask as he see her sitting beside him.

Kourin nodded and laid her head on his shoulder in affection and ask him what wrong. Aichi explain the situation to her and she look up in embarrass and ask "Wait! You want to tell them that we are dating?"

"Yeah. You don't like it?" Aichi ask in concern. She shook her head.

"It just that it is embarrassing… I mean I don't mind going back to Japan with you since I can always ask Takuto for some time off since he own me that much. But still…" Kourin tried to explain while hiding her embarrass look into the scarf.

Aichi found it cute and said "Don't worry. I am with you. Plus I want to meet the rest and see how strong they have become."

"Haiz…I guess that have make the World Strongest fighter to be fired up huh." Kourin said with a smile. Both of them then broke into laughter. However, Aichi did not know that soon he and Chrono Shindou will be teaming up to face a treat that will endanger the whole human and Cray race.

 _ **A few days later**_

Aichi and Kourin have arrive back in Japan. They both held each other hand as they took their belonging. Aichi suggest that they head to his house and ask Kourin to stay there too. She blush. Realising that he might give the wrong impression, Aichi explain in a flush tone causing the two of them to be awkward for a few second before burst into laughing. They decided to head towards Aichi house without wasting more time as they wanted to see their friend.

"I am home!" Aichi voice sounded through the whole house. Shizuka, Aichi mother, heard a familiar voice that she long for came out of the living room. She was surprise to see Aichi. "Aichi! It been so long you came home. Welcome home." Shizuka greet her son warmly.

"Mom, it been a while. How everything?" Aichi ask with concern.

"So far so good. Nothing have change since you leave expect for the fact that your sister miss you and she have grown talker compare to last time. Who is the beautiful lady standing beside you" Shizuka ask as she look at Kourin.

Kourin introduce herself "Hello, my name is Kourin Tatsunagi. I am currently Aichi girlfriend."

"My my… Aichi you sure have grown! Hohoho" Shizuka tease her son as Aichi get embarrass by it.

Aichi ask her to knock it off and led Kourin into his room to settle down both of their stuff. Afterward, both of them head down to the living. Aichi glance around. Shizuka who saw Aichi expression smile and said "If you are looking for your sister, she went out to the card capital 2 or something."

"Oh I see, then I guess let be on our way too then. Shall we?" Aichi ask as he smile at her while holding out his hand. Kourin blush and accept it. "It is great to be young eh?" Shizuka give a smile at his son as the both of them leave with embarrasses.

As they were walking there, Aichi saw that a new preview of Ultra-rare debut and then look at Kourin. Kourin, who was embarrass by it ask "W-What is it?" Aichi smile and said "Nothing. I was just thinking that how cute you are at the debut" Kourin face heat up and said "B-Baka! What are you saying" Aichi giggle at her reaction. He continue "I mean, ever since the Link joker event, when you forgot about me and everyone, I thought that this day will never come and we might never even see each other again…"

"Aichi…" Kourin said his name in a low voice. Sensing that she might be blaming herself, Aichi continue "It not your fault thou… although I am surprise that you are using Link joker deck which I made that time, well it not like it matter if you are not using the royal paladin." Kourin pause a moment and said "This deck hold many different feeling for you. I feel that if I do not have this deck with me, I might lose you at some point." Aichi put her head on his should which cause her to be slightly surprise as he said "Silly, I will not go anyway. I will always be at your side to protect you."

As they continue for another 5 minutes, they have reach the Cardcaptial, expect for the fact it is call Cardcaptial 2. "Aichi…am I seeing thing?" Kourin ask as she look at the sign. Aichi smile wryly and said "I think our eye sight are fine, thou I am surprise that they just decided to change the name by adding 2 behind. They enter the shop and saw a commotion was going on.

"Is there no other player over here that we can challenge? All of you are weak." A tall guy in a grey jacket said. Aichi saw a red hair boy was talking back to the person with Misaki and Kamui at the side arguing too while he saw his sister standing behind Kamui looking afraid. "So he is Chrono Shingo, the boy that Ibuki-san told me. Look like they have trouble."

"Aichi." Kourin call to him and look straight at him. Aichi nodded. "Hmph, so what if our double battle is good? You guys are still weak like no one. Look like the Team Q4 member and Team TRY3 member are weak like hell man!" A guy who worn a hood standing beside the one wearing grey suit said.

"Is that so? Then how about we have a fight with one another?"

Everyone turn towards Aichi. "Onii-san?" Kamui said in surprise. "And to mention Kourin even… What are you two doing here?" Misaki, who was also seem surprise ask. Kourin said "Question can ask later, so you two what will you do?" They both look at each other and said "I am Guru (One with the hood) and he is Ho (One with the grey jacket). We accept your challenge." Aichi and Kourin introduce themselves.

They all go to an unoccupied table and set there card, everyone start to crowd over there. Before the battle start, Aichi ask "Since it is a tag battle, we will go by me, then Ho, then to Kourin and then to Guru then back to me. We will go with whoever side have receive 8 damage lose. Is it alright with the both of you?" They nodded.

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" They all shouted and the battle went underway.

 **Okay, let stop here. Let me know what deck you guys want to see Ho and Guru use in the comment below! Also review is appreciated. Anyway, till the next time, I will see you all. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Cardfight Vanguard. So sit back relax and enjoy the story. Here is the 2** **nd** **chapter.**

Kai and the gang run straight to the Card capital 2 after hearing the trouble from his girlfriend, Misaki. As he, Miwa, Morikawa and Izaki enter the shop, they spotted Misaki and the rest was crowding around a table. "Are you alright Misaki?" Kai ask her with a worried expression. Misaki smile at the sight of her boyfriend and said "Yes, I am good." Miwa ask "Where the 2 guy then you said, Nee-san." Misaki pointed to where Aichi and Kourin was and said "Over there. Fighting with Aichi and Kourin."

"Aichi?" Kai seem surprised and turn to look. "Kourin-san!" Morikawa shouted and was about to jump towards her but was pull back by Shindou, Miwa and Izaki with a wryly expression. "And? Why are they here?" Izaki ask. "That is what I want to know too" Kamui said while glancing at the match that was going underway.

He look at Emi, who is his current girlfriend that he get not long ago although Nagisa still pestering him claiming to be hers resulting a fight between Emi and her, ask "Do you know anything, Emi-san?" Emi look at her lover and said "I told you just call me Emi didn't I? I don't know anything too. Aichi might has just came back today"

 **Meanwhile** **the battle between Aichi Team and Guru Team**

Damage Aichi Team: 4, 0 counter blast

Damage Guru Team: 7, 4 counter blast

"End turn! Hmm? What wrong, Kourin?" Aichi ask as he end his turn. He notice there was an uneasy expression on her face. Kourin look at Aichi and said in an uneasy tone "Somehow, I feel that is someone staring at me intensively…" "Eh?" Aichi gasp and look around, however spotted none. "Are you imagining stuff? Do you need a break?" Aichi ask in a concern tone. "I am all right, Aichi." Kourin smile at him causing him to blush slightly.

"Can you two leave your flirting till the end of the battle? Tch…7 damage huh? My turn Stand and draw! The dragon that lies in the bottom of the sea through the ancient time, revive now and rise one more! Ride, Dragon undead, Bone Dragon! And then stride the generation! Pirate king of secret scheme bandit run! Stride skill activate! When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, I can choose up to one card from my drop zone, call it to rear, and that unit gets +2000 until end of turn. Then, call!" Ho said as he start his offense on Kourin.

"Undead knight of the corrupting sword boost, Pirate swordsman, Colombard attack" Ho shouted. "No guard!" Kourin said in a cool manner. "Damage check, trigger none." She continue.

"Pirate Swordsman, Colombard counterblast! When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted, by pay the cost. I can choose up to one card from your drop zone, and call it to rear." Ho said as he call Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose. He continue "Then Greedy mimic boost, Pirate king of secret scheme bandit run attack!" Aichi look at Kourin and then said "Perfect guard with Flash shield Iseult!"

"Tch. Triple check. First check, second check, last check, get critical trigger. All effect give Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose. Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose counterblast! When stride my vanguard, I can call one unit from my drop zone and call it to my rear and that unit +2000 until the end of the turn. I call undead knight of the corrupting sword. Undead knight boost, Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose attack!" Ho shouted as he attack Kourin.

Aichi glance at Kourin hand and her circles and said "I guard with Elaine and Epona!" Ho click his tongue in annoy and said "End turn!" Kourin look at Aichi and said his name in embarrass "Aichi…" Aichi heard her and ask "what wrong Kourin-san? Are you okay?" She shook her head and said "Thanks for helping me to guard the attack since I only have two card in my hand." Aichi laugh in embarrassment. At the side where Misaki and the rest was spectating, both kai and Misaki thought the same thing in silence "I am impress that in the mid of the fight they can actually flirt."

"Erm…Can we resume the fight lovebirds?" Guru ask in annoy. Aichi and Kourin blush at the moment Guru said that they are lovebird. Kourin glance at the table and thought to herself in silence "Hmmm…Guru unit have been lock… Guess I better lock Ho unit from intercepting."

"Stand and draw! In a world of absolute zero, even the heart of a knight that burns with justice will freeze. A transient soul bound together with a world in which despair, darkness, and death hold sway! Ride! Blaster Joker! Seek mate!" Kourin said as she ride it. This bring surprise to Kai and Misaki as they clearly remember that card from the Link joker invasion.

"Come forth and fight beside me once more! Companion Star Star-vander, Photon. **Legion!** Then I call Star-vader, Garnet star dragon. Legion skill! Counter blast and Soul blast! I choose star-vader, Bravefang and lock it. Then I lock all of your rear guard!" Kourin continue as she lock all of Ho card.

"Crap! I cannot use any intercept!" Ho said. "Neither can I. Plus our hand only have 2 card each. This guys is a real deal!" Guru said as he glance at his hand." Kourin look at Aichi. He smile at her and nodded. Kourin nod and look at Guru and said "Star-vader of silence, Dilaton boost and Legion attack!" Ho look at Guru, Guru look back and shook his head and said "No Guard!" Kourin then check the trigger and said "First check, Critical trigger! All effect give to Blaster joker. Second check, Critical trigger. All effect give to Blaster joker again!"

"Tch….critical plus 3. Damage trigger…Trigger none… it our lost." Guru said as he check. Everyone in the shop cheer loudly as it has been an exciting battle. Kourin then jump on to Aichi and said "Aichi, I won!" He smile gently and said as he separated the both of them and said "Good job, Kourin-san!" He then face to the both of them and said "Now we have win, can you please withdraw what you said earlier?" Guru click his tongue and ask "Who are you?"

"Sendou Aichi, the leader of Team Q4." He said while smiling at them. Guru and Ho look at him and walk out of the shop. "Yo, Aichi!" Aichi turn to see Kai standing there with Misaki and the rest. "Kai-kun!" He said happily to be able to see his friend again. "Aichiiii, can I know what the meaning of this? Why are you with my idol Kourin-san?" Morikawa ask in curious.

Aichi just smile wryly and laugh it off. "Since when I am yours?" Kourin said in an annoy tone. Kourin look at Aichi and said embarrass "I am…Aichi only…" Everyone in the store suddenly turn quiet the moment they hear Kourin confession and the next moment "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" they shouted loudly. Aichi just laugh and said "Hahahaha… I guess today it will be a long day."

 **Okay guys, I am stopping here for now. The next time we shall see how Aichi deal with the questioning from all his friends. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Cardfight Vanguard. So sit back relax and enjoy the story. Here is chapter 3**

Aichi and the rest decided to settle down at one table before they start to say anything. "Look like the news is spreading. About the strongest Vanguard fighter having a girlfriend. Kourin look like you are going to have a tough time soon. Well at least no one here know that you are a member of ultra rare yet expect for us." Miwa said as he look around seeing someone of them busy typing on the phone.

Aichi just laugh wryly. "Curse you Aichi. How dare you steal my Kourin even you are just my disciples" Morikawa grumble as he stare off in the space. Everyone just sweatdrop." Aichi decided to leave it be and ask "Okay I guess you guys have something to ask each so just ask."

"Since when you and Kourin get together, Onii-san? I thought that she have lost her memories…" Kamui was the first one to start asking. Aichi look at Kourin as she smile at him. He close his eye as was thinking back.

"Well it is a while back after I left for England to study." Aichi start to speak as he hold on to Kourin hand. "Well, unlike someone who went to overseas just to fight people yet still say that he went there to study." Miwa as soon as he said that, Kai give him a death glare which cause him to flinch.

"W-well when I am study there, I happen to receive an invitation from their company to help teach them how to play vanguard and was surprise. So I decided to accept the offer and when there. When I reach there, what make me more surprise is that I actually saw Takuto standing at the gate greeting me." Aichi said as he recall on that day.

"Takuto as in the one who sponsor the Vanguard championship?" Misaki ask. Aichi nodded. "If I not wrong Ibuki was the one who started the G quest here right?" Aichi ask Misaki. "Yeah. He told us about the G plan too" Misaki look at Kai and reply to Aichi.

"Aichi, you just say Takuto has reappear in front of you right? Then how did Kourin get the Link joker deck that you make at that time plus how she get back her memories?" Kai ask curiously. "I am glad that they never ask Aichi how we get together." Kourin thought silently in relief as she remembering the embarrassing moment at that time.

As Aichi was explaining everything, Misaki look at Kourin and smile. "Look like you are happy thinking about something. Are you perhaps thinking about the time when Aichi confess to you?" Kourin flinch.

After Aichi have explain everything, he notice that Kourin was a bit nervous at the side, wondering what wrong he call out "Kourin-san?" Kourin upon hearing her name, flinch again. Aichi was wonder what wrong when Miwa suddenly grin. "Maybe she is thinking something embarrassing? That remind me how you two get together?" Both Aichi and Kourin fear have actually came.

Aichi and Kourin look away and just laugh. Knowing Aichi that he will doge the question Miwa suddenly got a crazy idea. "Hey Kai, would you not challenge Aichi to a Vanguard fight?" Sensing that Miwa might be up to not good, he just glare at him and said "Somehow you give me a feeling that you might be scheming something." Miwa just grin and said "Who knows…"

"Hey Aichi-san, I heard that you are the strongest player. Mind fighting with me? I am new to vanguard." A little boy walk up to him and ask him for a fight. Everyone look at the boy which cause him to be nervous. "Phew, this boy save me and Aichi at the last moment." Kourin thought to herself.

"Aichi, why don't you teach this boy how to play vanguard since you know." Kourin face him and said. Aichi nodded and said "Okay, I will teach you how to play vanguard. Let go to an empty table then." Aichi then stood up and guide the boy to a table.

Kai watch the duo start their fight and smirk. "What so funny, Kai?" Misaki ask. He look at them and said "It remind me the first time when I teach Aichi how to play vanguard. It just bring back some memory." Misaki look at them and smile "It true. It that encounter that allow you to change isn't it?" Kai smile at her and nodded.

"Hey you two are in your own your already? That is fast." Miwa who felt that he was left out was sitting there teasing them. "Kourin-san, mind fighting with me?" Emi call out to Kourin. Kourin look at her and said "If I am not wrong, you are Aichi little sister call Emi right?" Emi nodded at her.

"Emi, this girl is insane strong you know. She is not even a human." Miwa jokingly said. "Eh? Not human?" Emi ask believing in what Miwa said. Kourin glare at him and said "Don't believe in him. Why not let us fight now then?" Kourin look at Misaki and ask "Do you have a trail deck or anything that I can use, I don't want to use my Link joker deck on her. Kind of feel bad"

"Then why don't you use the greatest Morikawa deck?" Morikawa brag his deck to Kourin. Ignoring him, both girl resume their conversation. Upon seeing this, Morikawa went sobbing. Miwa look at him while sweatdrop and Kai just said "Serve you right."

Misaki then took her old Genies deck and pass it to Kourin. "I only have this with me for now. You can use it if you want." Kourin look at the deck and said "Is this not your Genies deck? Are you sure?" Misaki saw her trouble face and smile. "Aren't we friends? Then I don't see the problem." Misaki said as she look at her. Kourin thank her and when ahead to have a fight with Emi.

As the gang was having their fun in the card capital, a mystery man stood outside of the shop and look through the window. "So that is Sendou Aichi and his friend huh?" The man thought to himself as he walk away. "Time to put my plan into action." He laugh evilly as he walk down the deep dark ally.

 **Okay guys, let stop here for now. I was planning to upload this after I am done but my Wifi hates me so yeah. Anyway, until then, peace out!**


End file.
